


Broken Deal

by willow_writer



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Darklina - Freeform, Darklina smut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grisha Trilogy - Freeform, I changed the age a bit, I repeat DUBIOUS CONSENT, Knifeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Siege and Storm - Freeform, Smut, all characters are 18+, darklina nsfw, do not read if triggered, during siege and storm, fuck mal oretsev, fuck malina, grisha - Freeform, leigh bardugo, mal slander, pure filth, shadow and bone - Freeform, shadow and bone smut, the darkling is hella toxic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: What if Mal didn't find the Sea Whip in time?What price what Alina pay?
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Broken Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Don’t worry, tracker. You’ll know when our deal is up...I’ll be certain you hear it when I make her scream.”

I tried to wrench myself desperately out of the Darkling’s grip, but he was far stronger and far more determined. 

Mal had failed to locate the Sea Whip in a week.

Which meant I was to pay, in moral or in blood.

As much as I prayed for the latter, my body and mind lusted after the Darkling still. He led me down the steep, winding stairs into his cabin. I was shoved unceremoniously down to his mattress, and his cold, cold, hands wrapped around my throat in a fashion meant to kill. 

I stayed silent. If he wanted to make me beg, he’d have to try a lot harder than that.

He drew his dagger, tracing delicate circles on my face, dangerously close to my lips. 

“Dearest Alina, how I would delight in ruining your beautiful face,” he breathed, breath dancing across my collarbone. His hand traced longingly against the cage of bone around my neck.

“Yet I will have mercy. It will not be your face I maim today. It will be the tracker’s pride.” he smiled, and his shadows smothered my eyes. I began to summon, trying to regain sight, yet I couldn’t. He was suppressing my powers with his decades of training, and he was mocking me with it. 

“You are weak, Alina, just like the tracker. I would’ve given you everything, yet you went to the dirt-born deserter,” he murmured, fury twisting and winding around him like a cloak of armor. 

His lips pressed to mine abruptly, in a startlingly harsh manner, bruising my lips and gums. His hand reached back up to my throat, closing around it in a vise-like grip, I choked out of my will, my eyes ablaze with anger. I reached up to retaliate, but his shadows wrapped around my wrists and slammed them down.

He kissed me harsher, deeper, slower. Regardless of my logic protesting, my heart still ached for the shadow-clad prince.   
He lifted my sightless bound for a moment.

“Now, Alina, you have two choices. One, I carve the most extravagant curses into your skin until you’re screaming and pleading with me to cease,” he spoke with casual ominous undertones, tracing my lips with his dagger. He pressured it slightly, drawing a bead of blood. He bent over my face, licking it up. 

Oh, how I wish I could spit in his face. 

“Or, I make you cry until you’re hoarse through defiling you, my beautiful Saint.” he finished, standing up and dusting his kefta.

“Your choice. Make it quick,” he spoke with a small grin, the corners of his mouth turning up, making him look like a madman. 

“3 seconds until my blade slips to your thighs, little Saint,” he whispered, brushing that dangerous blade down my clothed stomach.

“Or would you prefer my fingers to toy with that area, in its stead? No matter how much you lie to me, Alina, I know how much your heart yearns for me.”

“You and I, Alina, could be the greatest King and Queen Ravka has seen.”

I almost giggled; as if anyone would ever work beside a monster like him. 

“I know you laugh at me, Alina, but will it be you laughing when that tracker dies a plain, otkazat’sya’s death? He will never be a true match for you, and he will always fear you. Is that what you truly want?”

A moment passed, where I truly took his words into consideration. Mal would pass on without me, and I would live on, a weak Grisha in this desolate, lonely world. Mal had never, once, looked at me with reverence when I practiced my power. He had only stared at me with distaste, turning away his own path when I brought it up.

“Your time is up, Sankta. What will be your choice?”

I grit my teeth tightly, grounding out, “Option 2.” he grinned, as if he knew how much I ached for him, even in those nights where Mal and I shared more than just chaste kisses and sweet nothings.

“It will only ever be you, Alina, that I kneel for,” was all he said before bowing before my open thighs. He cut my linen pants off, quite nerve-wracking on my behalf, but I knew he wouldn’t cut me.

The Darkling never draws blood, not unless he intends so.

He slowly peeled off my undergarments, drawing sharp breaths from me when his fanned across the apex of my thighs. His grip on my hips grew to the point of contusion, and he tugged me forward.

His tongue delved into me with no hesitation, making me cry out in shame. I bit my lip, drawing a slight dot of blood.

I don’t believe one can feel such pleasure, such fulfillment, yet so much shame and pain at the same time.

Why I still desired him, I have no idea. He was a tyrant, a manipulative rich villain, yet I still wanted him. In my deepest valves, I will always want him. 

He worked faster, rubbing a thumb on my clit, impaling me with his tongue deeper, deeper, deeper, until my tongue was bruised from being stiff within my mouth. I finally caved, letting a sharp cry escape my lips.

I felt his smile on my thighs, and as I got closer, closer, to that gate of release, he stopped.

I cried out in pain, tears leaking through my lashes. 

“Please, moi soverenyi, plea-” I cried out through my shaking, my aching core, and begged him.

He slapped me across the face.

The fool that I was. 

“Santa Alina, you do not come unless under my explicit orders,” he spoke, smug that I had broken so quickly under his grip. 

“Following orders may be a difficult thing, but I’m sure you’re aware what’ll happen to the tracker if you disobey them,”

I sobbed, perilously trying to get away from his hold on my wrists, but it held tight. Though I didn’t quite make an effort, to be truthful.

He laid me down, stomach contacting the soft mattress. Without warning, a sharp strike landed on my backside. I made a small sound, biting my tongue to withhold my noises from his keen ears.

My efforts went to hell when he tugged my hair by the ends back.

Unyielding and sorely.

I cried out from the pain, and he struck me over. I tearily begged him inaudibly to give me a break, yet he did not relent. His rapid-fire blows landed, left, right, left, until each new strike made me scream so loud the guards and crew members must believe him to be torturing me. 

Whilst they might believe so, Mal must believe that along them. Good. then he won’t know how nastily I was being defiled, and how much I was enjoying it.

I hated how much I loved the pain coursing through me. I hated how wet I was for him as he inflicted his torture onto me. 

I hate him most, for making me ache for him.

He slipped two fingers between my legs, and laughed indifferently.

The first amusement I had ever heard from him, and it was whilst he tormented me with pain and desire.

What a ruthless, vicious man.

He slid 2 fingers into me, and my mouth stretched into a circular O. It felt like heaven and hell, shame and enjoyment, humiliation and worship. I couldn’t take it. 

I let loose a moan, and I knew how broken Mal must feel. At the moment, I couldn’t care less.

I didn't stop moaning, as the Darkling pumped his finger in and out, in and out, keeping my legs apart with his ropes of shadow. His fingers moved over my clit, rubbing and teasing.

He struck me there once. Hard to the point of screaming.

“Be loud for me, milaya, or you do not finish.” was all he said before he began on me anew. 

He completely annihilated me, slap after slap landing on my sensitive cunt.  
I didn’t even bother trying to withhold my screams, which grew louder and louder until I could barely blink without tears clouding my vision. Droplet after droplet slid down my flushed face, and I didn’t realize my top had slipped off until he pinched my nipple, causing me to arch my back and releasing a strangled moan.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him for making me enjoy this, and I hate him so much for making my mind corrupted.

His dagger slid along my back, leaving a small line of blood behind.

He paused, sliding down his pants, and his hips slammed against my ass. 

I think my loudest scream yet flew out of my throat, and I loath how pliant my body was for him.

He fucked me with a brutal pace, bruising my walls and pinching my backside for stifled shrieks. 

His finger slipped between my legs once more, toying and sailing in rounds around my clit. My legs shook, and I begged him with urgency.

“Please, moi soverenyi, PLEASE-” I cried into the mattress, and he, at last, gave me mercy that I had starved for. 

He yanked my head back, and I screamed for him, ringing and obscene. He dropped my head on the mattress and left, returning with struggling steps of another.

“Tracker, you will never surely understand the little saint. You might hold the keys to her heart, but I am the lock, and you will never be truly let in.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol the Darkling was hella sus when he said the prompt above so I did this.
> 
> sorry for not posting for like a couple of days, I ran out of meds and I was severely depressed. 
> 
> I'm doing great now tho lol


End file.
